


The Other Miss Scully

by Chou_or_Charlotte



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MSR, Minor Character(s), Multi, POV Minor Character, The Unremarkable House (X-Files), The X-Files Freeform, Transgender, fictional character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chou_or_Charlotte/pseuds/Chou_or_Charlotte
Summary: Let us discover Melinda Scully's story and how she starts working with Dana Scully, Fox Mulder and Joey Neal her co learning-agent. Emily, William and Lily will try to help their new cousin to join the Mulder-Scully’s family
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. The FBI agent in my headteacher's office

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so first, I am thankful because You choose my fanfiction. Secondly, I just want to specify that English is not my language, so I will do my best for being the most as possible grammatically correct (if someone could tell me when my English is too bad it could be cool). And it is also my first X-Files fanfiction, but not my first work, because I am currently writing a book. All these characters are not mine, but Melinda and some other characters are mine, coming from my imagination and added to the X-Files originals characters. Please be kind with me! A lot of things of this story are inspired with my real life because I find some things who happened to me could be great with this story. So, enjoy it! Please don't repost my story!

My name is Melinda Scully, and I am currently 16. I am just a basic girl, living in Manhattan with my Mom, Miranda Walsh, a plastic surgeon. My parents are divorced since I was only 6 months and I am so okay with this. My dad's name is Charline, but he is not born as a female. When he met my mom, his name was Charles Scully, and he was a rich lawyer. They got married in 1996 and my mom got her first pregnancy in 2000 but they lost the baby. After that, my mom got pregnant again, and the 1rst of May 2004 I am born. They were happy because they always wanted a child but my dad, start to feel again like if something missed in his life. He talked with my mom about it before, that something missed in his life. He never told her that the thing who missed in his life was a vagina. My grandparents known this, since a long time ago, that is why they never want to talk to him again. I know that I have aunts, uncles and probably some cousins but I never met them, and I am okay with this. I think they did not know about me. 

A few months after my birth, they decided to divorce. My dad moved in a new apartment also in Manhattan, in the same building as my mom and I. So, I just grow up between two stairs and I am a so okay with this.

My father became a woman when I was 7 years old and after that he met a guy and marry him. They get divorced when I was 14 and now, Charline is single. My mom gets married again when I was 2 years old, with a terrible guy that I hated so much. They get divorced when I was 10. She gets married again when I was 11 with a kind woman named Caterina but they divorced when I was 13. She have a son, name Henry Belmont, we are currently in a relationship since they get divorced. My mom gets AGAIN married when I was 15 and know she is happy with this guy. His name is August, and he got a son, aged 21 who lived with his girlfriend Jane. 

[Melinda's POV]

October 1st, 2020, 9 AM:

Stuyvesant High School, Manhattan, New York City

It is just a new day in my high school. A basic day as a Senior (12th grade) because I skip a grade. My high school is a mathematics and science high school, I study here because like my mom, I want to be a surgeon. 

I arrived at 9 AM because my English teacher is missing. I am walking through the school halls, looking to Henry, my boyfriend for 3 years. He is the cutest guy ever met and I am happy and in love with him. 

I feel hands resting on my hips and I turn around to face him. Two seconds after, my lips are stuck sealed to hers. I kissed him slowly to start and it became a little bit hard when he throws me against the locker. We laugh a little bit when I feel something coming between my two legs. We stopped kissing when we heard the ring.

I get back on my feet because I was on tiptoe. He is so tall compared to me; I am just 4'9ft. 

"Hi Sweetie" He said 

"Hi Honey, how was your night?" I asked

"I feel a little bit lonely in my bed... I missed You" He kiss me softly and I just smile

"I'm so sorry, my Mom was at home so I just wanted spend time with her... You know... She works a lot..."

"I know Sweetie it's okay"

I smile to him and take a look at my phone

"We had to go, our biology class is going to start without us if we continue"

He hold my hand and we start walking. We arrived into our biology class when my headteacher called me.

"Miss Scully?"

"Yes, Mister Hopes?" I reply turning to him

"May I talk to You?" He asks

"Sure, I just have my biology lessons, may you wait the end of the class?"

"No, I am sorry, it's really important"

"Okay... I understand"

I look briefly at Henry and he just smile. I follow Mister Hopes into his office a little bit anxious. 

My anxiety grows up when I saw two FBI agent looking at me. I look at them back and start feeling really bad.

"Miss Scully, this is AD Walter Skinner from the FBI and the learner agent Joseph Neal. There have something to tell you"

I look at my headteacher wondering what kind of thing the FBI had to tell me.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Scully, my name is Walter Skinner, and I am the adjoint director at the FBI, I am coming to ask your help. You probably know the X-Files?" 

"Hu... I... I am sorry but... I think it is a terrible mistake... I... I have nothing in common with the FBI or the X-Files..."

"You are a funny girl like your aunt! The FBI is your family! You did not expect that?"

"Wait a minute..."

I just start feeling bad again I never heard nothing about my aunts or my family. I look at my headteacher.

"May You can call my mom? I feel really bad and..."

Nothing. I could not remember nothing. It is just a black out.

//sorry my first chapter was a little bit short but I promise you to do my best with the next chapter. Mulder, Scully and the others are coming soon I swear !\\\


	2. "Stop having sex at your office... kids are comming"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic life of Mulder and Scully as parents and FBI agents.

// Hi! Sorry I was a little bit inactive, but I was at the hospital and it’s really long for me to take time for translate this story in English. If there are some French people here, tell me if you want a French version but I haven’t seen a lot of French fan fiction on AO3, that’s why I prefer post it in English. Just remind that this story is an AU, Mulder and Scully are the lucky parents of Emily aged 16, William, aged 10 and Melissa aka Lily aged 2. Have fun! I Know that “teenager learner agents” doesn’t exist (I guess) but this fan fiction is an AU.\\\

No one’s POV :  
28th October (two days before the first chapter) 2020

Like every morning, agent Fox Mulder, head of the X-Files at the FBI, wake up at his unremarkable house with his remarkable wife and his remarkable children. He is a proud father of three children, Emily aka Em, is the smartest teenager ever seen, she’s 16 and like her mother, she had a blond strawberry short hair, some wonderful blue eyes and she is really short (but like her mother, she hates when someone tall her that she is short). His second child, William aka Will, is a dreamer. Like his father, he believes in every sorts of things likes aliens, BigFoot… He had some brown hair and eyes, he is like his sister a little bit short, but he is okay with this. His third child is Melissa aka Little Lily or just Lily. She is the funniest and the happiest little girl ever seen. She is really curious and smart for her age. She is the perfect mix between her parents. She had a blond strawberry hair, and her eyes are the prettiest brown eyes ever seen.  
As you can see, Fox Mulder is the luckiest men in this planet. He has a perfect family with a perfect wife, Dana Mulder-Scully and he is so in love with her.   
Today is a basic Tuesday. Like every day, he woke up at 5.30 am, he took his sports shoes and starts his day with a 30 minutes running session. When he goes back at home at 6am, he joined his wife for a shower and sometimes when they don’t have a lot of works to do, like today, they had sex. They are not the kind of married couple who had sex just because they need sex, no. It’s the kind of couple who rather 19 years of married life they still love each other. After a romantic shower, they dress, Scully made her hairs and her make up. At the same time, Mulder goes on Em’s bedroom and he wakes up Em for getting ready for her high school day. When Em is awake, he goes downstairs and open the door, because Queequeg, the dog’s family, need to pee. When Scully is ready at 7am, it’s Lily and William’s turn to wake up. Scully help Lily for getting ready and Mulder is making the breakfast. At 7.30, everyone is downstairs, taking the breakfast and telling their plans for the day.

“Can I go at Sarah’s place tonight after my cheerleading practice? We have a science project for the end of the week” asks Em.  
“Sure, be at home at 7.30 am for the diner, grandma is going to eat with us tonight.” Answered Scully.  
“I’ll be there.”  
“And you Will, what’s today’s plans? Something exiting for today?” asks his father before drinking his coffee.  
“Hm… Today I have my baseball session and… My chemistry presentation I’m a little bit anxious about that…”  
“Don’t worry about that, we work together for this project, I’m sure it will be okay sweetie.”  
“Thanks Mom”

Scully check the time on the clock and stand up.

“Time to go guys, we are both going to be late.” 

Everyone takes their stuff, and they go to the car. A few minutes after, William and Emily are at school and Mulder, Scully and Lily goes at the office. Scully drops Lily at the office’s kindergarten and goes at the X-Files’ office. 

“What’s today’s case?” Asks Scully, drinking her coffee.  
“Nothing, it’s just a boring day at the X-Files. Skinman ask us to meet him at 10 am. He has something important to tell us”.  
“Sure. We should probably clean our office, yesterday was… a busy day.” Scully looks at him because he had to remind that yesterday, this office known one of their famous god romps (not sure if it’s the correct expression -_-).  
“If you want… but be aware of the fact that this office should probably messy again...”  
“Shut up Mulder. We have to clean it.”

They never clean their office this morning and they were a little bit late at Skinner’s meeting.   
Mulder and Scully met 23 years ago. Scully was a learner agent, aged 15 and Mulder was her co-learner agent, aged 21. They became really friends but one day, Mulder invite Scully for a date, she was 18 and they immediately chose to be together. He kissed her and they never stop loving each other since this day. Scully starts medical studies, financed by the FBI because she wanted to help for the autopsy and Mulder continue is psychology studies. They get married for Dana’s 21st birthday. Two years after their wedding, Emily Samantha Mulder-Scully arrived in this world. Six years after Emily’s birth, William Walter Mulder-Scully also arrived in this world. And two years ago, Melissa Margaret Mulder-Scully arrived as a cute little surprise for the couple. Dana was 37 and she was verry well surprised of this news. 

10.15am, AD Walter Skinner’s office:

“Sorry Sir we are late” said Mulder and Scully at the same time.

Walter Skinner, the AD and a very good friends (also Lily’s godfather) laughs a little bit when he saw his two agents with some messy hairs and dressed like if a mother enters in his teenager son’s bedroom when he is with his girlfriend. 

“It’s okay agents. Have a sit, I have something really important to tell you”.

They both take a sit and listen Skinner’s speech about a new program on the X-Files. 

“Okay, so my boss, asks me to tell you that two young agents’ learner are going to work with you. He knows that the X-Files are not an important department, that’s why you are going to receive one of the worst Quantico’s student who asks to work with you. It’s the learner agent Joseph Neal, he is the son of the big big boss here, that’s why we can’t fired him. We are going to find another people for working with him but a new learner agent who never want in Quantico. We are not sure about her identity that’s why I can’t’ tell her name. The learner-agent will be one week at Quantico, two weeks with you and one week at their basic school. Are you okay with this?”  
“We don’t really have the choice. Right?” asks Scully  
“Right. We are going to find the new agent the 1rst of October so be ready… And please… Stop having sex at your office, kids are coming”


End file.
